Unrequited
by Bringer of the Tide
Summary: Oneshot. Who in his right mind would subjecate  himself to the kind of cruel torture and abuse that Megatron could produce? MegatronOptimus Prime semiconsentual rated T for implied rape and abuse


It was raining. It was cold and raining violently. Thunder rolled angrily, and lightning ripped viciously through the sky, cutting jagged paths in the grey, rolling thunderheads that plagued the heavens that night. Most in the Universe were huddled together with someone to keep warm. This was something different, something so much less than being together to create warmth. This was a scandal, it was devious and vulgar. The inhabitants of the castle chaimber in the west wing were quite used to this routine by now. It had, over the past years, become ritual. It was not out of love. It was not out of habit. It was not out of desire for eachother, or longing. No. It was out of hatred.  
Prime had always firmly believed that one should keep his friends close and his enemies closer. And keep them close he did. Perhaps at times too close.  
Pattering rain pounded on the rooftop. Roaring thunder blazed angrily through the air.  
A soft sigh was emitted, followed by a sharp intake of breath rather like a surprised hiss.  
"nnh..." One body shifted under the other, arching slightly.  
"Sh!" a commanding voice hissed. The fair young male let out an apologetic whimper,  
clinging tightly to his commanding lover.  
No.  
not lover.  
It couldn't be called that, this act had long ago lost any intentions of love, passion, or any soft sentiments. He was something so much more sinister and hollow.  
He is.  
"...Master..."  
"Quiete la boca! I told you to be quiet!" He growled, giving a scolding, reprimanding bite to his shoulder. It hurt, but Prime bit his lip and shut his eyes tight, knowing that if he made any slight utterance, He would be punished further. Wasn't he being punished enough, suffering through the knowledge that he had what he wanted, but the man he loved so dearly had stopped returning the emotion so long ago?  
'I could...leave.' He thought, readjusting with the knowledge that it would keep pain to a minimal degree as he was viciously and mercilessly ravaged. He cleared the thought from his mind immediately, knowing that it wasn't even a possibility. It was perfectly clear to him that all the knowledge in the world wouldn't bring back whatever feelings that Megatron had ever had for him. Nothing would, and time and time again he was reminded of how hopeless it was to try. The logical solution would then be to forget his feelings and move on in life, maybe meet someone new. Someone who might smile once in a while, or possibly say 'I love you'. This in his mind was inconceivable. Perhaps he was naive to love the man the way he did, and perhaps it was hopeless to think that anything would ever change between them.  
A cold realization hit him as a shudder danced tinglingly along his spine. Although he so desperately wanted the love he gave to be returned, a part of him liked this. Something in him enjoyed the abuses, the cruel reminders that he would never be loved, the brutal, merciless rape,  
and even the cold Latin insults he couldn't understand, but somehow knew were bitter, harsh, and demeaning. This part rationalizes with him, telling him he is lucky that Megatron pays attention to him. So the abuse continues. He is and will be forever told how much he is unwanted and unloved, kicked when down, and raped on a whim. Optimus Prime lets it happen, because he is helpless to do anything about it. His breath caught in his throat as he was pounded into mercilessly, in rhythm to the pounding of the rain on the windows. He had kept quiet so far,  
and it had taken everything not to scream. He was allowd one grace: to touch. He let out irregular, shaking breaths to fight his urge to utter any sound, clinging helplessly as he was clawed, bitten, and violated. He jolted hard and let out a labored grunt, biting down hard on his lip as he was thrown over the edge like some unwanted object over the jagged peaks of a cliff. He came hard against Megatron's chest, throwing his head back, baring his small (by comparison) ivory fangs as Megatron in turn released into him. He panted heavily, head lolling to the side. Megatron hovered above him for a moment or two with a fierce scowl on his face.  
As soon as Prime had made eye contact with him, he looked away and lifted himself up, beginning to clothe himself.  
"...You don't love me...? Not at all?" He asked, staring tiredly at Megatron's broad back,  
glistening in what little moonlight there was, the rain's reflection shimmering off his skin.  
Megatron looked at him coldly out of the corner of his eye, buckling his belt.  
"You ask me that every night. I'm getting tired of it." He rumbled flatly, running a hand through his unkempt silver hair.  
"...Do you?" He persisted, wetting his lips and tasting blood.  
"Perhaps you'll learn one day that my answer won't change..." Came the stiff reply as Megatron buttoned the last button on his shirt. Prime remained silent as he watched the man open the door and hesitate halfway out. He looked back at him with a contempt smirk on his face.  
"...It's supposed to rain harder tomorrow night." His words drifted across the room, and the light from the hall was violently torn from the room as the door closed behind him. 


End file.
